


A Short Rest

by angelicneonanime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: Another old fic I wrote a couple years back. Just a little short thing about a peaceful moment with bumblebee and blitzwing





	A Short Rest

It’s always so busy in Detroit. If it’s not one thing then it’s another. So when Bumblebee was finally able to catch a break he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Usually he’d be playing video games with Sari, but she wasn’t at the base at the moment. He would’ve gone to bother Prowl but he was just too tired for that. Bulkhead was probably off painting something new and he would have rather not bothered him if he was. He didn’t want to bother Optimus either and Ratchet would most likely ignore him if he asked the grumpy medic to entertain him, so he set off toward the forest to his secret little spot.

His so called secret spot was a little clearing deep within the woods that was surrounded by an assortment of flowers and had a great view of the horizon. By the time Bumblebee had gotten to his special spot it was starting to get late. Sighing softly, he sat crossed legged on the grassy floor as he stared off into the distance. Not even two seconds later did he hear heavy foot steps coming toward him. He didn’t bother to move, he knew who those footsteps belonged to.

Turning his head slightly, Bumblebee could see Blitzwing coming out from behind the trees, a small smile on his face. Seems that he wasn’t the only one who had gotten a break.

“Hummelchan,” Blitzwing said as he sat beside his small companion. 

“Blitzbrain,” Bumblebee responded with a smile of his own.

They both turned back toward the horizon where they could see the sun slowly setting. Carefully Blitzwing maneuvered his arm around Bumblebee and held him tightly as the young scout tilted his head to rest on the Decepticon’s side. As they watched the sun set before them they felt a sense of calm and serenity. Just as they saw the sun finally disappear from the sky they gave each other a small peck on the lips before they went their separate ways.

They’d see each other again soon.


End file.
